S.S. Vienna
|last_appearance=Bigg Freeze |voice_actor=Sue Glover |nicknames=Vienna |gender=Female |nationality=British |vessel=Ship |type=Ocean Liner |company=Unknown |owner(s)=Unknown }} S.S. Vienna is a famous passenger liner. Whenever she arrives in Bigg City Port, the Star Tugs and Z-Stacks have the contract to dock her, and give her supplies. As well as to load and unload her cargo. Hercules usually brings her in. Biography ''TUGS'' S.S. Vienna debuts as a cameo in the episode, Sunshine. In this episode, she is seen being docked by the Z-Stacks as O.J. passes by. Later one winter when the port was frozen over, the tugs from both fleets had to supply her out in the open sea. Hercules had to bring her as far out as Lillie Lightship, whose light didn't have enough fuel to turn on. She and Hercules only saw their way when Warrior lit his garbage on fire, and Ten Cents and Sunshine brought an emergency light barge down from an upriver gully. Basis S.S. Vienna is based on early 20th century passenger liners and closely resembles many famous luxury vessels, such as the RMS Titanic and the RMS Mauretania, among many other examples. Behind the Scenes After production ended, S.S. Vienna's model was carried over to the set of TUGS' sister show, Thomas & Friends. She first appeared in the third season, retaining her original livery until her smokestacks were later repainted red. After the third season, S.S. Vienna was renamed to "S.S. Roxstar" and was given a brand new livery. Her hull was repainted black, while her smokestacks were painted black and white. In this new livery, her superstructure remained white for the most part. When Thomas & Friends was converted from traditional models to CGI animation in 2009, S.S. Vienna made her debut in this new style. Albeit in the form of "S.S. Roxstar." After the use of models ceased in 2008, S.S. Vienna's model went into permanent storage. The model would see the light of day again, a mere ten years later. When it was brought out by HiT Entertainment/Mattel Creations and loaned to the The Star Tugs Company for their exhibition at the Midland Railway in Butterley, Derbyshire, England, UK for display alongside other character models and props used in TUGS. Despite the model being used as various ocean liner characters in TUGS, it remains in its "S.S Roxstar" guise from Thomas & Friends. Top Speed- 30 knots Appearances Episodes * Sunshine (cameo) * High Tide (cameo) * Bigg Freeze Books and Annuals * Ten Cents' Busy Day (cameo) Voice Actors TUGS * Sue Glover Trivia * S.S. Vienna's model is on loan to the Star Tugs Trust until 2019, in the form of "S.S. Roxstar." * In an interview with Jeremy King conducted by Sodor Island Fansite (SiF), King recounted a number facts regarding S.S. Vienna’s model: ** The model was described as very light, as it was made from plywood. ** The model is said to be around four feet long. However, this may be incorrect as when S.S. Vienna is seen alongside Hercules in Bigg Freeze, she appears to be almost 3-4 times Hercules' length. This would make her model around 12 feet long. ** A model-maker from Germany built her and brought her over by vehicle. * According to Jeremy King, S.S. Vienna is named after Ringo Starr's 1974 album, "Goodnight Vienna." * S.S. Vienna, Princess Alice, and the Duchess share the same model. ** The three ocean liners also share the same horn sound: Category:Characters Category:Faceless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Other Boats Category:Ocean liners Category:Female Characters Category:Ships